Happy New Years!
by senshi moon
Summary: Rio runs off to the firework spectacular without Ryouga because they got into another argument. Kaito is there to help them out! Happy New Years everyone!


**New Years Special! Or should I call this a diamondshipping fanfic?! Well, which ever one you want. Same thing. Happy New Years everyone! Let's welcome 2014 with this fanfic! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal.**

* * *

New Years Eve...The time to spend with your family...Unless you get into an argument with that family.

"Ryouga...How could you?! Especially on New Years..." Rio sadly said as she walked aimlessly. Well, not aimlessly. She did have a place she was walking to, but there was no point if Ryouga wasn't with her. Rio arrived to her destination. The park in where the fireworks were going to be displayed. She saw around the park and saw many families together, laughing, having a great time, and all that happiness.

Rio stayed away from those families and just watched them from above. She sat down on the grass by a tree. "Ryouga...New Years is meant to welcome the new year with your family...Why?"

"You're right. New Years is meant to spend with your family, but why are you alone?" Rio abruptly looked up and saw Kaito, looking at her with no emotion etched on his face.

"Kaito..." Rio trailed off, clearly surprised at seeing him.

Kaito smirked. "Yeah. That's my name." Then he took on a serious expression. "You didn't answer my question."

Rio looked down at the ground and sighed. "Ryouga and I got into an argument."

Kaito didn't look surprised. "What did he say?"

"He said that we couldn't go to the park to see the fireworks because we don't have a family..." Rio explained, still looking at the ground.

"...He must have said without thinking," Kaito rationalized.

Rio nodded. "He did. But I still got mad at him because the way he made it sound was the way as if I didn't exist..."

Kaito sighed lightly. He went by her side and sat down next to her. Rio looked at him but didn't say anything. "He's the only family you have isn't he?" Kaito asked, even though he knew the answer.

Rio gave him a strange look. "Where have you been this past year? Of course he's the only family I have!"

Kaito glared at her. "I was trying to get you thinking."

Rio shook her head. "Well, you're doing a bad job."

Kaito began to get frustrated. He stayed silent for a while, thinking. At one moment, he stood abruptly. "Look. If you don't appreciate my help, I should just leave."

Rio looked up at him, glared, and stood up. "Fine then! Leave! I don't need you! I don't even need Ryouga!" Rio yelled as she shut her eyes.

When she didn't hear anything from Kaito, she opened her eyes. Rio saw that Kaito was focused on something behind her, or more like someone behind her. Rio slowly turned around and widened her eyes. Ryouga stood there, with wide eyes as well, not believing what she had shouted.

"Rio..." Ryouga whispered.

Rio couldn't take it anymore. A tear dropped down her face, so she knew she was about to cry. Since she did not want either Ryouga or Kaito to see her crying, she ran the opposite direction of her brother, past Kaito. Kaito just stared at her as she ran away.

Kaito really could not believe that this was happening to him. Two siblings got into a fight, and he was there to witness it. _'Great. Now I feel compelled to help them.'_ He turned to see Ryouga still in shock.

"Aren't you going to go after her?" Kaito asked him.

Ryouga blinked a few times. He turned to Kaito as if he has forgotten that he was even there. Ryouga stared at him for a while before glaring at him. "Why should I? You heard her. She doesn't need me..."

Kaito wanted to badly groan. They're twins alright. They're both incredibly stubborn. "Of course she does. You know that."

Ryouga hmphed. "I know. But I'm not going to apologize to her."

Kaito sighed and emphasized, "I'm not asking you to apologize to her. I'm asking why you aren't going after her."

Ryouga sighed sadly. "...I don't know...I don't even know where she ran off to..."

Without thinking, Kaito immediately said, "I'll help you look for her."

Ryouga looked at him oddly. "Do you have any reason to do that?"

Kaito nodded. "I do. I talked to her while she was still sad."

Ryouga blinked. "Y-You did? Well, I guess I should thank you for that..."

Now it was Kaito's turn to look at him oddly. What was wrong with Ryouga? _'He's not acting like his normal self. Rio means the world to him...'_ "No need," Kaito quickly said. "Now let's go look for her."

Ryouga nodded and both guys started in the same direction, but they soon seperated.

* * *

"Ryouga...Kaito..." Rio sighed as she layed down on the grass. She looked up to see the moon and brightful stars. "The moon...so pretty...I wonder how it would feel if I lived up there and looked down here..."

"If you went to live on the moon, you would suffocate." Rio didn't even bother looking at the person who came because she knew who it was by his voice.

"I know. But I meant if my body was compatible with the atmosphere of the moon," Rio bitterly said.

Kaito ignored her bitter tone and sat down next to her laid form, just like he did earlier. "But you wouldn't be able to see your brother..."

Rio glared. "My brother? My only family? The guy who said that we don't have a family?"

"The guy who is right now looking for you? The guy who has been with you from the moment you were born?"

Rio abruptly sat up and quickly turned to Kaito with a shocked expression. "Ani...is looking for me?"

Kaito turned to her and smirked. "What do you think he would be doing?"

Rio stood up and declared, "I have to go see him!" She began to run towards the trees, but Kaito caught her wrist before she could take two steps. Rio looked down and saw that he wasn't looking at her. She glared at the back of his head. "What are you do-"

"You don't know the way," Kaito interrupted. Rio froze. He's right. She doesn't. "And what are you going to say to him when you see him?"

"Um...Well..." Rio began uncertainly. After a while, she hung her head. "I have no idea."

Still holding her wrist, Kaito stood. "Think about it along the way. Let's go." So Kaito began pulling her towards Ryouga.

As they were walking, Rio kept noticing that his hand was still around her wrist. "Uh Kaito...?"

"Yeah?" Kaito asked, without looking at her.

Rio thought for a while but decided against it. "Nevermind..." _'Besides. I like the way his hand feels around my wrist...'_

* * *

"Ani!" Rio shouted when she saw her brother. Ryouga abruptly turned around and smiled.

"Rio!" he shouted with excitement.

Kaito smiled. He let go of Rio and saw as she ran to her brother. She enveloped him in a great hug. "Ani...!" she said as tears went streaming down her face.

"Rio...Why?" Ryouga asked as he pulled away from her hug, his hands still on her shoulders.

Rio looked down. "Well...You said that we don't have a family...when we have each other..." Ryouga widened his eyes in realization. Rio began to look up. "I don't know what happened to me, but I got very angry-"

"You had a right to Rio." Rio blinked at her brother in surprise. "I...wasn't thinking clearly when I made that statement. I...just didn't want to go to the fireworks because I was afraid that you would feel very lonely if you saw those children with parents..."

Rio glanced at him...and laughed. Both Kaito and Ryouga were shocked at her reaction. "Baka ani!...Baka!" Rio once again enveloped him in a hug. "Why would I feel lonely if I have you?"

Ryouga smiled and returned her hug. "That's right. You have me, and I have you..."

Kaito couldn't help himself when he saw the sibling reconcile. He smiled. _'Rio. Ryouga. Have a great-'_

"Ah! There he is outo-san! Nii-san!" Kaito and the twins turned to see Haruto running towards them and Dr. Faker walking behind him.

"Haruto...Outo-san..." Kaito said, not believing that they were here. "What are you doing here?"

Dr. Faker smiled. "We came to look for you Kaito. You have been gone for a long time that we were starting to get worried..."

Ryouga and Rio smiled at the comment. Rio broke from the hug and walked over to the family of three. "I apologize sir. Kaito was helping me and my brother with something extremely important, and we lost track of time."

All four guys blinked at her answer. Dr. Faker looked at her with curiousity. "I see...So Kaito was helping a girl...His girlfriend?"

The twins and stood apalled while Kaito glared. But before the three duellists could say anything, Haruto spoke. "Nii-san...How could you...?"

Kaito turned to Haruto, but he couldn't see his face because Haruto was looking down. "Haruto-"

"How could you not tell me that I finally have an older sister?!" Haruto exclaimed as he looked with a teary-eyed face at Kaito.

"WHAT?!" Ryouga bellowed. Kaito and Rio just stood apalled. Well now we know what the word of the day is.

"Haruto. Rio is not my girlfriend," Kaito denied.

Haruto looked at his older brother suspiciously. "Oh really? Then why were you holding her hand as you took her to Ryouga-san?"

Kaito widened his eyes at the accusation. _'...He really is my brother...'_

Haruto smirked at his brother's expression. _'Gotcha nii-san!'_ Haruto then looked at the twins. "Would you guys like to watch the fireworks with us?"

Nothing happened for minutes straight. Complete silence. So many unexpected things that leave people apalled huh?

Haruto looked around and shook his head at the sight. He turned his head to his father. "Otou-san. Is it okay if they watch with us?"

"Huh?" Dr. Faker asked distractedly. He snapped out of his trance. "Oh. Yes. Of course it is! The more the merrier."

Haruto turned to the three duellists. "Well? Let's go you guys!"

"Uh..." Rio trailed off. She turned to Ryouga. Ryouga blinked at her. Then he nodded. Rio smiled. "Yeah! Let's go!"

Rio waited until her ani was by her side. Then she looked at Kaito on her other side. "Come on Kaito!"

Kaito blinked once and stared at her for a while. He sighed. "Yeah. Let's go..."

Everyone, minus Kaito, smiled. Haruto went by Kaito's other side, and Dr. Faker went by Haruto. And so, the five walked towards the sighting of the fireworks...

* * *

New Years was coming...closer...closer... When New Years was just seconds away, everyone got ready. They all began to chant..."10!...9!...8!...7!...6!...5!...4!..."

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!" The fireworks exploded.

"Happy New Years!" Everyone shouted.

"Let's welcome the new year!" Rio shouted as she hugged her brother...or at least she thought she hugged her brother.

When she felt that Ryouga wasn't returning the hug, she looked up to see what was wrong. She froze when she realized what was wrong. Rio wasn't hugging her brother. She was hugging Kaito.

Rio immediately let go. "Ah! I'm sorry Kaito! I thought you were Ryouga!" Rio looked around them. "Hey. Now that I mention it, where is Ryouga?" _'I just go someplace for one second, and he disappears on me...Hey. Where did Kaito's dad and Haruto go?'_

Kaito shook his head. "That's alright. No need to apologize."

Rio breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm-"

"But," Kaito interrupted. Rio looked at him confusedly. "It's tradition to welcome the new year with hugs right?"

Rio didn't know what to say about that. "Wha-" Before Rio could finish, Kaito enveloped her in a hug.

"Happy New Years Rio..." Kaito whispered in her ear. Kaito let her go immediately after he finished saying that. He walked away from her to find his father and brother, who walked away with Ryouga to go get streamers.

Rio just stared at him as he left. _'His hug...was so warm...'_ Then she smiled a full-blown smiled.

"Happy New Years Kaito..."

* * *

**My brain is completely fried. Probably from staying up late. Figures. Like? Love? Hate? I meant to post this in the morning, but we were still partying. I wanted to go to sleep. So... Happy New Years once again, and let's welcome the new year with positiveness! Well, that should be it! You guys know the drill! ~Ja ne!**

**P.S.: How was your guys New Years? I would like to hear your stories.**


End file.
